The Blood Red Princess
by Ilovekanameyuki11
Summary: Kaname and Yuki have left Cross academey and have been married for 16 years and have 4 children, and what will Fate spin there way Kaname and Yuki fanfiction PS: no lemons yet
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLOOD RED PRINCESS**

It is winter Morning in the Kuran mansion Yuki was still asleep starting to stir though trying but failing to wake up.

It had been almost 16 years since Yuki and Kaname had the left cross academy and they both were happily married with 4 children, Kino who was the eldest son at 18 and who is engaged to Mina who is 16 and the eldest daughter of the two, and there youngest son Yume at 6 who was engaged to his youngest sister and the youngest Kuran Yoko 4.

**MINAS P.O.V**

I was too tired I did not want to get up though I knew I had had to go to work with My brother/fiancé I loved Kino very much he was pretty much my whole life sometimes when dad and mum were not around we would have small make out sessions and they were HEAVEN but we did not go any further than that I wanted to go traditional and wait till we get married before we did any of that naughty stuff though I did have that erg to i kept my calm and jest stuck with making out.

Before I could think any more I was pulled out of my train of thought by none other than my father but this I did not mind for you see when I was born my father and me connected strait away and as a grew up I was very close to my father and well as my Onii-sama and I loved my father very much even now were still close and believe it or not I'm closer to him than I am my mother I still love her just not as much as dad

"Mina honey it's time to get up you know we're going to the Hunter association today" he whispered to me.

"Mmm go away dad I'm too tired to put up with those darn hunter's and their attitude". I told him in a serious voice although he did not find it serious as he started to chuckle.

"Ha yeah if I got to choose I would sleep in to okay but we can't we have responsibilities as...

I cut him off by saying "purebloods" yeah yea I know, I know I'm getting up ok if that's what makes you happy. I said in a displeasing tone and he playfully tapped my nose and I giggled and engulfed my dad in a very long hug before pulling away. And he kissed my forehead and moved away leaving my bedroom saying I had to meet him downstairs once I was finished, I walked into my overly large walk in wardrobe and picked out a green Lolita style dress since dad asked me to dress Lolita so I did.

As I walked out of my bedroom and descended down the stairs I see my father saying goodbye to my mother who was holding my younger sister Yoko and holding the hand of my Younger brother Yume. Both my younger siblings loved each other very much liked I loved my Onii-sama and the whole way down the stairs he was staring at me and I and today i knew was going to be an awesome day I just knew it.

Ps: If you want to see a pictur of some of the dresses i will have in my story plz Visit my profile and it will have it there Thx PLZZZZ review and comment on this story and my others THX :) :) :)


	2. Broken hearted

MINA P.O.V

I start to walk down the stairs to see my wide eyed Onii-sama who reached his hand to me and I gladly accepted and he pulled me closer to him and whispered "you look amazing I could just eat you up grrrrrr" I went red as a tomato and my mum turned to me and started to giggle at my face, my face died down to a blush.

My dad escorted us to the car and me and my Onii-sama hand in hand and whispering things to each other suddenly my dad perked up and said "Oh why don't you two just get a room already I know that's what you want Mina" I was shocked at his words and I would never do something like that and he just said I would oh that meant war

Kino P.O.V

My father and my sister/fiancé were arguing about something that I've always wanted to do since the day she was born and I have been waiting to do and seeing her in that dress she makes me want to rip it off and claim her virtue but I had to stay calm and wait 2 years for our marriage which was not far away and I know the years would drag by but I have to wait till then.

Mina P.O.V

We finally reached the stupid hunters association great how fun would this be I turned to my dad and said, "I wish they'd just hurry up and die out already, "Mina you know that they can't die it would be and inconvenience for us you know this already who would kill all those levels E's" My father scolded my for my lack of enthusiasm but he couldn't blame me he did not want to be here either.

Kaname P.O.V

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU YOUR JUST STUPID VAMPIRES AND NOTHING MORE ALL YOU DO IS KILL,PEACE MY ASS" this is the reaction I get from these darn hunters when I ask for a declaration of peace ugh I wish I could get out of here already to be with my Yuki and my two beautiful young children.

Zero P.O.V

I am walking down the hunter association headquarters hallway with my 18 year old son Zeki, "ummmm hey dad, can you hear yelling?" my son was always sooooo obvious of course I can hear yelling I heard it since we walked in here. "Yes son I can hear yelling and I know where it's coming from and just as I said this we walked up to a big mahogany door.

Zeki P.O.V

My dad opened the large frame door to a conference room full of yelling and screaming but before I could think any further my eyes landed on the most beautiful girl I've seen, her hair was brown almost black and waving reaching her knees she turned around and her green Lolita dress followed her movement with grace as she faced me and my father but her amazing wine coloured eyes landed on me observing and taking notes almost scanning me to see if I was a threat to her or her family around her but I was put to a halt when a sudden booming voice came into clearing "SCILENCE ALL OF YOU" that booming voice was none other than my dad telling the members of the hunters association to shut up. "Let's begin shall we". My mind blurred out after that my eyes were only on that beautiful girl that I had just seen and I started to observe her oh she was just beautiful in every way possible, but I was pulled back out of my senses as I see an arm snake around her arm and I saw who it belonged to it must have been her brother because they looked a lot alike, oh great and inter marriage between them and oh how I hate inter marriages it's sooooo gross.

Kaname P.O.V

" Please I'm here to introduce my 16 year old daughter Mina Kuran" my daughter walked towards me and her hand in her brothers hand, they are so sweet and both could not wait to get married to each other in 2 years time.

Mina P.O.V

" Hello my name is Mina and I am here to tell you all something, that I am not a threat to The humans, vampire or vampire hunter and I would like to say that I am harmless and I would never hurt any of them" It is tough to persuade them because they despise us and our lives. I heard a few snorts and nasty comments but I had to brush them aside I had one goal to prove I was harmless even though I could tear them all apart limb from limb in a couple of seconds. But something in the room did catch my eye a boy silver hair and deep purple eyes swimming with sadness and yet confusion and he was eyeing me looking at me up and down obviously observing me and it was annoying I shot him a nasty glare that had BACK OFF written all over it.

Finally the meeting was over I just needed to go to the washroom I told my brother and my father I would meet them and the car and they complied but what I would really be doing is trying to find that eyeing vampire hunter and ask him what his problem was. I got out of the wash room and just my luck he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door, his head was up and tilted to the side a little bit and how I wanted to rip him up write their and then, but I had to keep calm I could get in serious trouble if I did. "What is your problem you're staring at me as if I'm from another planet for god's sake say something? You're really annoying me so either say something or go aw...

I don't know what happened after that I was pinned to a wall someone and I think I know who was kissing my neck very gently but yes he was kissing me from my neck to my jaw line to my awaited lips it was horrible I did not love this boy I did not even know him, I was struggling against his grip but it was no use he was strong for a vampire hunter he finally broke the kiss and I spat back and him and he broke away with and him just saying " I'll be seeing you around beautiful, Oh and for your sake I would not tell anyone got it". I nodded and he walked away.


	3. A New Fate

Mina P.O.V

I was in shock what would he do to me and what would happen if I told somebody I had to tell, but tell who I knew who I was going to tell but I had to be subtle about it.

I made it into the car and sat next to my brother the car ride home was silent we finally made it home my mind still swimming with what happened today, I was scared petrified I said hello to mother and my younger siblings and rushed up to my room changed into my white long sleeved night gown with a crimson ribbon under my boobs and walked over to my father's study, I knocked on the door and I heard my father call ENTER, I pushed the door open and walked towards him but I could not hold back anymore the tears started to spill from my eyes and my dad stoped what he was doing and quickly paced over to me he pulled me toward him and spoke " shhhhh Mina it's ok tell me what happened" I told him everything and he just stared wide eyed, but I managed to murmur "Daddy please don't tell anyone don't tell Onii-sama he would do something about it and he told me not to tell dad please he will come and"...

"No he is not going to touch you I won't do anything about it if he does it again he will be punished ok" I nodded and walked out of my Fathers study and walked back to my bedroom and I locked the door just to be safe but when I turned around to my horror there he stood the same boy from today he walked up and tried to touch my face but I flinched away he pinned my to the door and wrapped my legs around his waist on purpose.

I tried to break free but he was strong, I asked him "what's your name and what do you want" I saw him smirk and scoff " yeah I'll tell you My name is Zeki and what I want is you and he pushed me on the bed and I fought against him but it wasn't working, he didn't steal my virtue but he did touch me he put his fingers in me he did horrible things and I was petrified and before he left he left and said to me "if you blab to anyone I will steal your Innocence ok do you agree" all I did was nod and he smiled and walked up to me and kissed me "I will be back tomorrow and we will talk ok" then he jumped out of the window and I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

My heart was breaking and I didn't Know what to do I would heed his advice and not tell anyone but I was afraid and I didn't want him to take away my virtue that was for Onii-sama to do but he would be gentle Zeki wouldn't I was sure of that.


End file.
